1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press button, and more particularly, to a flat press button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Press buttons are commonly used in nearly every electronic device, such as a portable personal computer. Since size reduction is a trend for the portable personal computer, every element disposed in the portable personal computer must be flat and light. A significant portion of the thickness and weight of the portable personal computer resides in the press button.
Please refer to FIG. 1, wherein a conventional press button 1 is shown. The conventional press button 1 comprises a cap 10, two posts 20 and 30, and a button base 40. The two posts 20 and 30 pivot to each other in a scissors-like manner. Each ends of the two posts 20 and 30 has a circular protrusion 21 and 31, and the cap 10 and the button base 40 have bores 11 and 41, wherein the circular protrusions 21 and 31 are received in the bores 11 and 41. Therefore, the cap 10 is supported on the button base 40 by the posts 20 and 30, and the cap 10 is allowed to move vertically relative to the button base 40.
However, such a scissors-like mechanism requires combining many components which complicates assembly operations. Furthermore, while moving, the large moving profile, required of the cap, is contrary to requirements for thin electronic devices. Thus, a low profile press button mechanism design is seriously desired.